


Ritual of Refreshment

by TheCookieOfDoom



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Camping, Disgruntled Lothar, Fluffy, Gratuitous conjuring of apples, M/M, Out on Patrol, Smug Khadgar, SmugGar, Talking to Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar and Lothar are out in Elwynn Forest. Lothar leaves Khadgar to set up camp while he hunts for their dinner, but he comes back empty-handed. Thankfully, Khadgar comes to the rescue.<br/>If only he would stop being so smug about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual of Refreshment

**Author's Note:**

> I've got like 14 actual fics in the works right now, but I just wanted to get something for this ship posted. And amazingly, in the 10 years I've played WoW, I've never rolled a mage, so idk if khadgar can actually do this stuff. I'm making a mage after this though! Gotta have that accurate info for the fanfics amiright? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little fluffball and if you have a fic idea, feel free to let me know and i'll see if I can make it happen for you! I'm always open to short 1000-2000 fic inspirations

Khadgar held onto the reins of his horse with one hand, and had a book in the other, completely oblivious to his surroundings. His horse followed Lothar’s anyway; he was almost convinced that Lothar had given him a child’s horse that was trained to follow those in front of it. It didn’t really matter, though. More time for reading.

“It’s late. This is as good a place as any to make camp for the night,” Lothar called ahead of him, though Khadgar was to engrossed in his book to be paying any attention. “Oi! Bookworm!” Khadgar looked up just in time to freeze the apple that had been chucked at his head, giving a frown to Lothar as he grabbed it out of the air and dismounted.

“Respectfully, Commander, my name is Khadgar.”

“Forgive me. Bookworm.”

Khadgar just sighed, leaning against his horse, holding the apple up for her as they shared a look.

“I’m going to go hunt us something for dinner. You stay here and set up camp.”

“I could help you, you know.” Khadgar was offended by the look Lothar gave him that clearly said ‘are you kidding me’? “Fine, go do your he-man thing.” He made a shooing motion with his hands, then took off his cloak to start setting everything up.

“Honestly,” he said to his horse once Anduin was gone. “Just because I’m a mage doesn’t mean I would be useless as a hunter. I know I'm not as physically fit as he is, but come _on.”_ She just neighed in response as he took off her saddle and tossed it over a log, before rubbing her down.

“Exactly. He’s much to thick-headed for his own good. I’m glad we are in agreement on this.” He smiled when she nudged him, pushing at him with her head. “Alright, alright. Here you go, you spoiled girl.” With a quick spell, he conjured another apple for her. “Don’t tell Lothar. He’d have my head if he knew I was spoiling you so much.”

After giving her one more apple, he went to go take care of Lothar’s horse. He was not as good of a conversationalist, however, being just as closed off as his master. Even when Khadgar tried to tempt him with apples, which he refused. Well, after suspiciously taking one after a few minutes. “Honestly, your just as bad as your master. Just because it was made by magic doesn’t mean it will kill you.” He rolled his eyes at the snort he got, before going to start a fire. Not bothering with gathering firewood, he cast an easy spell and within seconds, a campfire was burning that wouldn’t need tending to throughout the night. He set out the bedrolls and got settled in his, looking at the fire; there was just one thing left to do.

 

By the time Lothar came back, he was tired, sweaty, bleeding slightly in some places, and disgruntled. But more importantly, he was empty handed, hence the disgruntlement.

“No luck, Commander?” Khadgar asked with a smug grin from his place by the fire. “I told you, you should have let me come with. I could have helped.”

“Shut up, spellchucker. I don’t need your help,” he grumbled, going to the nearby stream to get cleaned up.

“You don’t want any of this, then?” Still the smug tone-Lothar could _feel_ his grin-and when he turned to look towards the mage, able to see him now that the fire wasn’t between them, his jaw dropped at the sight of the food spread out between the two bedrolls.

“What-how did you do that?”

“I’m a mage, remember?” For emphasis, and just because he could, he conjured an apple and took a bite out of it, still grinning.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could do that _before?”_

“You didn’t ask. So, are you going to come over here, or what? I would hate to have wasted my mana.”

Shaking his head with a sigh, Lothar went and set down on his own bedroll, tossing a small chunk of bread at Khadgar.

“You’re annoying, bookworm.”

“I prefer the term useful.”

“You’re annoyingly useful.”

“Good enough.”


End file.
